


Detective Sayori: Beginnings

by War_Mammoth



Series: Detective Sayori [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cupcakes, Detective Sayori, Gen, The Beginning, Thrifty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Mammoth/pseuds/War_Mammoth
Summary: Sayori and Natsuki go to a thrift store, where Sayori finds a new outfit.  Part 1 of the Detective Sayori series.





	Detective Sayori: Beginnings

Natsuki left the school and turned to go to her home.  It was a long day, but she did manage to read some of her manga during the club meeting, so it was not a bad day.  Plus no one bothered her today, and she was going to go to the store to get some baking supplies, and if Natsuki loved doing anything, it was baking.  After crossing an intersection, Natsuki heard a voice yell out from behind her.

 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!”

 

Natsuki turned around to find Sayori running towards her.  “Sayori?”

 

“Haaaah...haaaaah...I caught...haaah...you,” Sayori managed to get out between gasps for air.  Natsuki watched the girl try to catch her breath, and wondered if she was running for a long time or if Sayori was just that out of shape.  ‘She does love my cupcakes after all...and I don’t think she works out…’

 

“So...what did you you want that you ran to catch up to me?” Natsuki asked.

 

“I saw you from down the road, so I had to get to you.”  Sayori took another deep breath. “Aaaand….I was wondering if you wanted to go to the second-hand store with me?”  After a momentary pause, she quickly added, “Oh! But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me…”  Sayori added to this by giving Natsuki the biggest puppy eyed look that she could muster. ‘C’mon Natsuki, you know you can’t resist these eyes!’

 

Sayori was right, Natsuki could not resist her eyes, but it was more getting it over with, since Sayori would guilt trip her if she didn’t, and Sayori had a way of making anyone feel really bad if they didn’t do what she asked.  Nobody wanted to see Sayori sad, and Natsuki was no exception to that. Natsuki let out a sigh, “Yeah...I guess I’ll go. Why do you want to go to the second-hand store anyways?”

 

“Oh, I just wanna look around.  You never know what you’ll find at those types of stores.  Hey, maybe you’ll find a cute outfit to match you, Nat!”

 

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks.  “C-cute? I-I’m not cute!” Natsuki said, flustered at Sayori’s comment.

 

Sayori giggled, knowing full well that Natsuki didn’t like being thought of as cute.  It was too bad for her that acting like that only made Sayori think she was even cuter.  “Yes you are, silly, ehehe~!”

 

Natsuki grumbled and pouted as they made their way to the store.  The walk was done mostly in silence, at least Natsuki’s end. Sayori spent the entire time humming to herself.  The store wasn’t too far from the school, and it was along the way home, so it wasn’t like either were going far out of the way to go there.  Plus, Sayori was always fun to do stuff with. ‘Maybe I will find something I like too, but I gotta remember not to spend too much...it’s my baking money after all.  Then again, I could probably get Sayori to buy stuff for cupcakes if I let her have a few.’ 

 

They entered the store and split up.  Natsuki went to the “kids” section of clothing, much to her chagrin.  Sayori, meanwhile, was wondering the store aimlessly looking for anything that caught her eye.  She ended up in the household items section when that happened. The item that caught her eye was a magnifying glass.  “Oooh! This looks fun!” Sayori said, picking the item up. “Hmmmmm...what can I use this for?” Sayori looked around the store, trying to think of other things she could get.  She found a pair of sunglasses, as well as a hat that she liked. That’s when it clicked for Sayori. “I got it!” She searched the store, and eventually found a coat that would work for her.  She also found an old fashioned pipe, and a neat looking notepad. “Yes! I think I have everything I need. Look out world, Detective Sayori is here!”

 

“What are you doing now, Sayori?”  Natsuki said, looking confused at Sayori’s new wardrobe choice.

 

“That’s Detective Sayori to you, ma’am,” Sayori said, correcting Natsuki is a childlike smile on her face.  “I didn’t go to Detective School for 4 years to not be called Detective.”

 

“Ma’am?  Really?” Natsuki shook her head, “Whatever...you ready to go?”

 

Sayori scanned the store one last time.  “The scene is secure, we can go.”

 

“How long are you gonna keep this up for,  _ Detective _ Sayori?”

 

“As long as there is injustice, Detective Sayori will always be here.”

 

“What are you, Batman?  C’mon, let’s get going. I gotta head home, or my dad’ll be pissed.”  With that, the two girls left the store, their purchases in hand.

 

“What did you get, Natsuki?”

 

“Oh, I got a shirt. By the way, I gotta stop at the store.  If you buy me some things, I’ll make you some cupcakes.”

 

“Cupcakes!”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“Mmhmm!  Oooh! You can bring them to the club!  It’s been a while since we had your cupcakes, I’m sure everyone would love them!”

 

Natsuki looked at Sayori suspiciously.  “You’re just saying that to get more cupcakes, aren’t you Sayori?”

 

Sayori pushed her fingers together, “Ehe-he….no?”

 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.  And I made cupcakes just last week.”

 

“Yeah, but that was like...forever ago.  You know everyone loves your cupcakes! C’mon! Please!!! Please make cupcakes!  Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

 

“ALRIGHT!  I’ll make cupcakes for the club, too, now stop.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Now let’s go to the store to get the stuff.”  The two girls made their way to the store to buy the supplies that Natsuki would need.  After this, they went to Sayori’s place, where Natsuki followed up on her promise and gave Sayori a cupcake for buying the supplies.  Natsuki said goodbye and left for her place.

 

“Well, Detective Sayori...our most dangerous missions are ahead of us.  Who knows what the evil-doers are up to in this city. They might even try to steal the cupcakes!  Does their wickedness know no bounds? I, Detective Sayori, will not rest until they are caught and brought to justice!”


End file.
